


Many Happy Returns

by LemonadeClaire



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, kinda incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeClaire/pseuds/LemonadeClaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>只是一个双胞胎从小鬼头开始长大的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

> 皮戳没死，重要的事情说两遍。  
> （Pietro is not dead, bite me.）  
> 借了漫画设定的地方在原文有标注所以总的来讲还是电影衍生_(:з」∠)_  
> （这篇原先在我的Lofter和SY都发过，只是po到这边来存个档。）

“那件事情”过去不久，旺达和皮特罗一同过了第一个只有他们两个人的儿童节。

索科维亚不是一个适合庆祝节日的地方，它并不具备任何一个可以与节庆相关联的条件，在灾难中幸存下来的居民们没有欢声笑语，孩子们没有色彩艳丽的衣服，气球，花束，甚至让他们感受到心满意足的餐点。一个徒有虚名的节日并不能改善环境中充斥的惨淡，生活不会因为这个就破天荒地突然善待一对在相依为命的路上还要走很远的双胞胎，讽刺的是他们这个年纪大概还不会使用“相依为命”这样的词语。

“旺达，旺达。”她的弟弟比她先几分钟醒来，在睡梦中叫她的名字：皮特罗的脑袋靠在她肩膀上，旺达的几绺头发夹在他们之间，而他们谁都没有在意。

“以前他们会在今天给孩子们庆祝节日。”他摇晃着旺达一边的手臂，直到确认她意识不清醒地眨眨了眼睛才掀开他这一侧的被单跳下他们一直共享着的小床，旺达随着它摇晃了几下：流弹在轰炸中削去了半条木制床脚，而两个孩子磕磕绊绊的搬运让它剩余的部分勉强地维持着原先的结构，支撑起他们不可或缺的安眠。

金钱不是他们眼下面临的最严重问题，极度匮乏的物资才是。过去他们的家庭称不上富裕也绝非贫穷，然而当吃穿都无法得到保障时，货币也就失去了它流通的价值。所以将他们养大的那对夫妻[1]生前的财产没有给现在的他们太大的帮助。这使得直到他们吃完早餐，皮特罗递给她一件衣服之前，旺达都没有在意半梦半醒时她弟弟那句没由来什么庆祝节日的话。

“上次我从……那边，翻出来这个。”他在她将手里的衣服展开的时候说，脸上的神情微妙地混合着局促和骄傲。旺达在那个时候身材已经比他略略高出一点，但她依然要举起手臂才能将那条连衣裙完全提起。它之前属于他们的母亲，但她很少穿上过这身红色的衣裙。旺达将它攥在手里，来回打量了几遍又搁回床单上。

“只不过，大概还要再过一阵子我才穿得下。”那段时间里她很少有这样的表情，但她说出这话的时候确实是笑着的，眼尾被笑容带出一个好看的弧度。

——————

他们十二岁的时候，皮特罗从旧居里抢救出来的旧裙子依然搁在柜子里。

两年的光景让旺达长高了一截，不曾改变的是他们四肢细瘦的样子，那倒是贴合两个人孤儿的身份。同龄的女孩子总会比男孩子发育生长得快些，因而每当旺达和皮特罗并肩而立，她的双胞胎兄弟头顶只及她耳畔的高度。偶尔在街巷中与其他年纪相仿的孩子们一同嬉笑着奔跑的时候，他们长度稍嫌吃紧的衣衫下会露出手腕和脚踝突出的骨节，旺达的裙装之下会透出胸腹处隐约的弧度，不过依然不足以让她更近似衣架的身材与成熟女性的服饰相配。

双胞胎平时并不会像其他孩子那样庆贺生日，因为他们并不清楚自己来到人世的日期，这不是他们忌讳的话题，他们拥有另一个兄弟姐妹使得他们不特殊需要这样的方式来纪念自己的存在，所谓的节日倒更像是一种证明他们被宠爱着的方表达式。[2]这经历并不是人人都可以拥有的，更何况双胞胎之间的情感远远超过其他的孩子与他们的兄弟姐妹。

与从前不尽相同的是笼罩着他们居住城市的名为哀戚的云雾随着时间推移也消散了些，人们似乎默认了生活在激进中多少要好过耿耿于怀地将痛苦予以言表。年轻人在这空隙间得以舒展成长，曾经的瓦砾逐渐风化，荒草将丑陋的悬念掩埋其下，似是能让人暂时忘却它之前惨不忍睹的模样，虽然只是短暂的一阵子。

几个小时对他们而言，大概刚刚足够皮特罗手忙脚乱地收拾自己的残局。他花了三个下午向现在只剩下母女俩的前任邻居讨教编辫子的技巧，不幸的是从他拢起他姐姐长发的那一刻起一切就变得一团糟。梳理头发的手指开始不听他使唤，同一束发辫在他之间滑脱了三四次以后，很快就滑落下第五次。他的额头和鼻尖渗出一层不知是紧张还是炎热引起的汗珠，有那么几个时刻他恨不得服软地承认打扮姐姐这一个项目并不是个他能精通的活计。

然而他嘴上依然信誓旦旦地保证着“就快要搞定了”，一边眼疾手快而自我愤恨地从草丛里扯一朵微不足道的花别在她耳际。旺达保持着挺直后背略微低头的姿势，像她对皮特罗保证的那样，只是伸出食指来试探着抚摸着她自己并不能看得见的花瓣。

他看不见她的脸，但直觉告诉他，旺达的嘴角抿起来，微微向上翘起，他能轻松地在一秒钟以内想象出这样的神态。他在这样的瞬间垂下手臂，毫无底气地嘟囔出一句“我搞砸了”来。

他听得出旺达在笑，因为在那之前她的气息始终是均匀的。她揉揉膝盖换了个坐姿，抬起头看他的时候扯扯他的衣角，在他蹲下身的时候展开手臂圈住他的肩膀，并不介意肘弯的关节磕在他同样缺少缓冲的肩胛骨上。

幸运的是他依然掌握了将长发挽成发髻的基本技能，她也很乐意让他这么做。皮特罗想在她用衣袖擦干自己额头的时候说一句“我觉得你怎样都很漂亮”一类的蠢话，然而在旺达在他脸颊落下亲吻的时候打消了这样的念头，等到她伸出手指将他鬓角粘在一起的发丝捋通顺的时候他意识到似乎他的姐妹心里正酝酿着和自己相同的想法。

再后来他们依然沉默着，靠在一起坐了很久。

——————

他们又长大了一些。

十四岁的时候旺达给皮特罗弄了一束幼稚兮兮的彩色气球回来算作礼物，后者姿势扭曲地躺在床上对着她放声笑了很久，大概是说他们早就过了要过儿童节的年纪，也就更不用说这样的方式只会用来取悦十来岁的小孩子。

大约一星期前的某一天，他单脚跳着回了家里，在旺达询问起发生了什么事情的时候告诉她自己似乎是摔坏了腿。她听见这答复时的眼神里又是惊恐又是难以置信，半推半抱地带他去了医院里从脚踝到膝盖打上层层叠叠的绷带回来。这对现在的他们而言有些困难，皮特罗的个头轻松地追上了旺达，现在比原先疯长的植物一样的瘦小子壮实了几倍。分担她兄弟大半的重量让旺达忍不住皱紧眉，如果有必要的话她愿意对着皮特罗解释她只是觉得吃力而非其他责怪他的原因。

他们住进一间新的房子已经有一阵子，虽然也只是和其他家庭按楼层分享同一栋公寓。扶着皮特罗走回家里几乎用光了她的力气，在他们终于在门口停下脚步，旺达翻找钥匙对付起锈迹斑斑的门锁时，周围的三五个孩子突然对他们吹起口哨来，而皮特罗背靠着墙壁，绷紧了下巴和嘴角对他们比划着辱骂的手势。旺达将门推开一半，扯扯他的手腕，皮特罗立刻转过身来随她走进房子里去。

心生嫉妒和排斥大抵是多数青少年成长中多少难以避免的环节之一，即便和那些会真实地彼此争吵冲突的成年人相比，孩子们言辞中的不敬也并非是他们的本意。选择那样做的理由可以参差不一，而结果往往大同小异，因而出发点明明完全不同的几个人也能达成同样的共识。“那对双胞胎奇怪得很，孤僻又骄傲”是孩子们想到的，而“缺教育的孩子总归不如别人”和“谁知道那个姑娘和小伙子都做出过些什么了不得的事儿”则是他们一知半解地从一些大人那里模仿来的。皮特罗当然知道这样的道理，即使他不能完全理解昔日玩伴的动机：他比他们都简单得多，他所敌对的一方是明确的，大到那个不幸地让他们逃过一劫的军火商，小到任何一个企图对旺达哪怕有一点居心叵测的人，任何人，至于其他的都可以与自己不相干。

旺达很快便反应过来，皮特罗讲述的所谓摔断了腿只是一个遮掩了他和人打架后光荣负伤的借口，这样的顿悟本应该来得更早一些。她将皮特罗埋进床上的一堆枕头里，陈旧的松散木板随着他躺倒的动作发出一阵刺耳的摩擦声响，好在它实际上要比看上去的样子牢靠许多。她手里握着裹了冰块的毛巾，另一边贴在他一侧下颌的红印子上，但愿它们不要让他的样子看起来太过狼狈。

然而直到做完这一切，她也没有想出来自己要如何对皮特罗说一些字面上听起来只是担忧，实则带有些责怪意味的话来。那样的立场多半要带有批评的意味，然而她并不能在她弟弟的举止里挑出什么毛病，毕竟换作是自己必定也会做出同样性质的事情来，同样是不带仇恨而单单针对事情本身。没有什么人能比他们更加了解彼此了，哪怕是和眼角有一块淤血的皮特罗对视也能让她感觉到他似乎能这么直直看到她的脑海里那些想法。

“也许我应该挑个气球送我的宝贝弟弟，系在手腕上逛公园那种，他才七八岁大。”旺达将手里勾着的一束气球绑在栏杆上，一边说着一边刻意地板起脸，“你知道——”在转折话题的同时她把双手合拢攥住她弟弟的手，她必须这么做，即使当她明明知道皮特罗心中清楚自己要说出口的话是什么的时候，再解释只会显得她蠢透了；她有点想笑可是不是现在——“我看待问题的方式和你一样，但是我更在意的是你现在这副样子让人心疼——不，我不是说你的做法是正确的。”她拉下嘴角板起脸来盯着他，然而不到两秒钟就因为皮特罗向上挑着的嘴角而忍不住弓起身来笑出声音，直到将额头埋进皮特罗身旁的垫子里，“真尴尬，”她说，“所以其他的无所谓，只是不要再这样了。”

皮特罗并没有明知故问地指出她言语间含糊的指代方式，“我很感动，真的，宝贝姐姐——”他选择了同样的措辞回敬给她，把尾音故意拖得很长，“不过打架可不是适合给你做的事。”

“这可一点儿都不好笑。”旺达捏了捏皮特罗的手。

——————

他们十六岁的时候，生活依然平淡无奇。旺达有天不知从什么地方弄了台切换频道时会吱吱吱响的小电视机来摆在墙角，然而新闻里三天两头出现的国际争端和战争让他们很快对这个新玩意儿失去了兴趣：屏幕里那些画面就像看着面前动荡不安的索科维亚一样。旺达在春季到来的时候总算穿起了那条五六年前的旧长裙，它现在刚刚好适合这个年轻姑娘的身段。他们在城镇的商铺里做着零工，与邻居们的关系不疏远也不近密；天气好时她会将自己打扮一番，像儿时那样牵着她的弟弟出去闲逛，不熟知他们的人往往会称呼他们马克西莫夫先生和太太，次数多到他们不再去纠正。还有某一个下午，皮特罗回家的时候推回一架半新的单车，他跨坐在前排，旺达跳到座位上侧身坐下，双手圈在他的肩膀上。皮特罗吹着口哨将车轮蹬得飞快，车轮碾过路面的碎石，在草丛的泥土间留下印记，在路过幼年学过些语法与算术的学校时，他偶尔扭过头，有些得意地看他姐姐在风中飘扬起的发梢和裙摆。

他们都以为自己确乎已经忘却了仇恨，而事实上那些有些久远的往事也只不过是搁置了一阵子的旧相片，只消伸手拂拭那些灰尘，一切就又轻而易举地变得明晰起来。

——————

复仇者们并不知道，旺达和皮特罗·马克西莫夫在神盾局的档案中，那个出生年月一栏的来历。那个年份是他们来到人世的年份，而日期——旺达只是随手将当天的日子填了进去。她不记得在故乡时人们究竟在哪个月份的第几天为所有的儿童统一进行庆贺，而皮特罗似乎也不记得——他躺在旺达面对着的一张床上，胸口，肩颈与脚踝被纱布缠绕着，她无法在他昏沉的头脑里搜索出需要的信息。

一系列改变人生轨迹的奇特事件都积攒在他们十八岁的时候一个接着一个地出现，他们并没有在这一年里沿袭那个传统，像从前那样一同庆贺他们又在彼此的陪伴下走过了三百多天的纪念日。幸而每当旺达在她沉睡着的兄弟床边坐下的时候她都会默默在心中感谢着最坏的经历都已过去了。

那些经历大约真的是过去了。

她真切地记得在战争中，有一个瞬间胸口里突兀地传来撕裂的疼痛，随着脉搏的跳动蔓延到身体中遍布的每一寸神经，让她的能力几近失控。他们的机器人新朋友（虽然有人不这么认为）托起她离开那个已然走向乌烟瘴气万劫不复的故乡，将她放在载着巴顿和皮特罗的救援舱里。她在他身旁坐下，动作迟缓而僵硬，不去试探他的呼吸或心跳，喉咙里没有哭泣，泪水也已经止住。她只是伸出手掌，手心覆上她弟弟的额头，以她习惯了的方式抚摸他的脸颊和下颌。[3]

“旺达？”巴顿在身后捏着她的肩膀。

“我们得救活他。”她俯下身去，咽下喉咙间的抽噎声，嘴唇与银发年轻人相贴，将亲吻落在他没有紧闭的眼睑上。

 

他们给了她一个位子，或者机会，总之随后她成为了那些先前的敌人后来的盟友之间的成员。新朋友们不约而同地默许她在空闲时频繁地出入那间实验室——分发新成员募集的文书工作的时候也是如此。

“罗曼诺夫特工，”旺达站在她弟弟的床边对来人道谢，然后用手朝他的方向比划了一下，“等这家伙醒来，我是说我的宝贝弟弟——”说这话时她故意加重了语气，回头看了看皮特罗的脸（虽然没有指望着他能因为听见这样一句话而清醒过来），红发的特工对她笑了笑。

“他也会拿到这样一份东西的对吧？”

娜塔莎对着她点点头。

旺达走回床边坐下，一手翻阅着整齐的一叠打印纸，另一只习惯地拨了拨他额前的头发。

“Many happy returns.”她凑近了皮特罗的耳边悄声说。

 

 

End

 

[1] 此处借616设定，双胞胎爹妈不是亲的，这里默认挂了的是养父母。什么你问我他们亲生爹妈是谁，问问编剧们约吗朋友。

[2] 因为我也不记得他们是啥时候被亲妈生下来的（编剧你告诉我呗），所以就并没有过生日的环节强行掰到儿童节了。

[3] 动作参考House of M第七本22页前两张图。


End file.
